The Death and Rebirth of the World
by goodcookie14
Summary: World War Three came and left, leaving a path of death and destruction. All the countries are gone, except for Sealand who managed to be the sole surviving nation of the war. But the nations are being reborn again. Do they have what it takes to restore the world to it's former glory? Friendships will be forged, allies will be renewed, and enemies will be made.
1. Chapter 1: Death

**Hi everyone! This is my first hetalia fic so please tell me what you think! I'm just warning you that it may get a bit depressing near the middle when it describes how everyone died. It's rated T because of violence and swearing it later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

The world was ending and everyone knew it.

Granted, everyone new the world would end someday. Just not like this. Not as bloody and harsh as this.

It was all North Koreas fault, that's what people liked to say at least. It comforted them to think that they couldn't be the source of all this misery. Most people knew that it was everyones fault in reality. The world had been on the brink of collapse for a long time. It had started as far back as the second world war and the fragile bonds that had held the countries together for so long finally snapped when North Korea fired the nukes.

It all went downhill from there.

I can remember the day it all started in perfect clarity.

I had be standing outside the world conference hall, looking for a way to slip in along with the other micro-nations. I was hoisting Wy up the ventilation shaft to see if she could find a way in. Seborga, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel were sitting off to the side giving me an incredulous look. They were just here to wait for their older siblings who were going to take them home today because they had come over to my place to hang out.

"Almost got it," Wy grumbled as she teetered precariously on my shoulders "I _still_ don't understand how you managed to talk me into this. You're the only one here obsessed with being an actual country."

"Shut up, okay? We're almost there. In a few more minutes, we could be listening in on the meeting! Don't you wanna here that?" I asked her in a knowing tone.

"Not really," Wy replied, "It's probably going to be the same as always. England and France will be fighting, Prussia will be awesome, Germany will be yelling, America will be declaring how much of a hero he is, and Italy will be saying some nonsense about past-"

Suddenly, Wy was interrupted by a loud bang and a door slamming. A young man wearing a green uniform with red around the collar. He turned around and shouted into the conference hall:

"Don't think I will forget this! True Korea will triumph!"

Then the man I now know (knew is in now the proper terminology for it, I guess) as North Korea, strode purposefully away, leaving us micro-nations to ponder the seriousness of what had just happened.

If only we had known.

**-line break-**

I probably don't need to tell you what happened after the nukes were fired. You can put the pieces together. Might as well, though. I have all the time in the world.

Russia was the first to die. His government had been unstable for about as long as anyone could remember. World War III was putting to much pressure on him and his countrycollapsed into anarchy. In the end, he (surprisingly) apologized for all the terror he had caused and the things he put put the Baltics through. The mourning time for him was brief and his land was quickly snatched up by North Korea, China, and Japan, who had (in an act that had shocked everyone) joined together to form the Asian Federation of Unified countries. After this pact, China and Japan adopted the look that Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania had worn when under Russia's control.

Italy and Germany banded together and were sent on a peace mission to try and understand what exactly was happening.

They were never seen alive again.

They're bodies were found among those of captured prisoners of war. The bodies had been severely mutilated and showed signs of graphic torture. Videos of what had happened were eventually recovered. Germany had taken all the pain for Italy and when he finally passed (after being subjected to numerous forms of interrogation including severe beatings and water torture), it was Italy's turn.

He lasted for two days before committing suicide in his cell.

Japan and China eventually disappeared and were presumed to have been killed by North Korea.

Canada became a force to be reckoned with, but his armies were beaten relentlessly despite there valiant effort. He was publicly executed by firing squad. His last words were: "Now you see me?"

Switzerland tried to remain neutral for as long as possible, but began a bloody fight after Liechtenstein died in his arms after being killed by Chinese troops. He died a heroic death on the battlefield.

The Baltics (who had been touched by Russia' s apology) had tried to fight but were soon destroyed.

Austria and Hungary were deeply moved by Italy's death and died in each others arms, heartbroken. Prussia was there as well and held Hungary's hand in her final moments before expiring himself.

Spain and Romano died of unknown causes but their bodies were found together, locked in an eternal embrace.

England and France were two of the premier fighting forces after joining together in the French-English pact of 2051. France died of disease in a prisoner of war camp, and England, heart broken, took his own life by using a cyanide pill.

Australia was nuked and became a contaminated zone. He and Wy presumably died together.

America went out with a bang. He was the last fighting force left in the world and was rumored to have died in a final, bloody, vicious, and terrifying last stand against North Korea where he destroyed both of them simultaneously, leaving the world broken, but the war over. He was finally a hero.

**-line break-**

Sealand was jolted out of his reverie suddenly by a babies crying. He stood up from his desk suddenly, hitting his head hard against the metal roof of his room.

_damn_ he silently cursed. He had grown a lot over the (what was it now- century?) since the war ended. Seeing as he was the last nation left, it wasn't very surprising.

"Everything all right?" a tired voice called from the end of the hallway, "Everything's fine, boss. Just looking for something." Sealand called back to his boss, one of the last remaining humans on Earth.

Stepping out into the cool air, Sealand admired how clear the sky was. Remember why he was out there in the first place, he looked down and was shocked to see a tiny, squalling, newborn baby boy.

Sealand picked the child up and cradled it in his arms. When he looked into the infants face, he was shocked by the abnormally large eyebrows that he had previously seen only on family of England's and himself.

It was then that he knew it, no, he _felt_ it.

This was the new England.

The nations were being reborn.

**So...waddya think? I will try to update soon and make the chapter longer. I accept constructive criticism, so it's okay to be harsh!  
**

**See ya'll later**


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**Hey guys! Guess what I actually updated it! This is probably going to be a rather long Author's note because I'm just gonna lay some things down, 'kay?**

**One- These updates might not be very usual. You might get two in one week and then one in a month. Cause that's the way I role (joking. I'm actually apologizing in advance.)**

**Two- This is self-beta'd and I'm not a great editor. I'll try my best but no promises. **

**Three- There probably won't be any yaoi in this. I want to stress that I have NOTHING against it (I actually quite like it), I suck at writing it. It might be implied, but it won't get much more than that unless people REALLY want it.**

**Four- No set pairings for now. I'll probably have a poll on it later and I'll alert you guys when I do. I am a fan of gerita and spamano, so that will probs happen. But if you want a specific pairing in the story let me know (even if it is yaoi, I can work around it as not all the genders are set).**

**Five- The new countries won't be carbon copies of their parents. That is why it is an OC story.**

**Six- If you have any OC's you want to put in, let me know! I'm really open and would appreciate it!**

**Seven- If you have any suggestions please PM me!**

**Eight- I have absolutely no idea where this is going. Thought this might be a good time to tell you that.**

**Nine- There is a reason if Sealand seems a little OOC to you. All will be explained!**

**Ten- Give me tips and constructive criticism, just no flames. **

**Eleven- I often forget the authors note.**

**Twelve- I don't own Hetalia! Don't sue me!**

**Phew! Now, let us begin our journey.**

"Oi! Bet you can't catch me frog girl!" They boy yelled as he ran down the beach away from France (who was currently more preoccupied with not getting her feet wet or sandy).

"Don't go to far!" Sealand yelled. After he had found England, he had discovered many of the other countries. Russia he had found when exploring Siberia. The kid had been sitting in the middle of a blizzard. The Baltic states had all joined together, apparently. Sealand had been pretty sure that the child was the new Latvia or Estonia, but only after it had spoken its name to be "Baltica" did he realize that it was an entirely new superpower. He had also found all of the European countries, many of the African nations, Spain, Australia and China. They all lived within their respective countries, but often got together. These events were a bit strained, as the nations were approximately six years old.

Sealand watched England run down the beach, whooping in joy. _I wonder thats how I used to look to England. I really hope we don't share the type of relationship that the old England and America had when he wanted his freedom..._

Sealand made up his mind at that moment. When any of his little nations wanted to be their own country, he would let them. He was going to make sure that this world did not tumble into war.

**Twenty Years Later (Approx. Nations all appear to be around fifteen)**

Sealand had known that this was a bad idea. Getting all of the nations together had always been a bad idea. But, if world peace was to be kept, this had to happen. So he sighed, straightened his tie, and stood up.

"Hello and welcome to the first meeting of the New United Nations. Because everyone is new to this I will explain what we are about to do. When I call your name, please raise your hand or placard. Got it?" He was given a series of head nods and murmurs of yes in reply.

"All right lets get started then! England?"

A rather serious looking boy with light brown hair and large eyebrows raised his hand and nodded.

"Great! France?"

A girl with elaborately styled blonde hair and a blue dress with gold trimming raised her placard in the air and gave a bright smile. After she did this she resumed flirting with a rather uncomfortable looking Baltica, who was sitting to her left. _Some things never change_, Sealand thought and gave a sad smile.

"Wonderful. Is Russia here?"

Russia gave Sealand a glare before replying "here" in a gruff voice and going back to reading under the table and occasionally threatening the people who gave him disapproving stares with his lead pipe.

"Hm. Germany?"

"Present." The tall blue-eyed boy dressed in an immaculate military uniform responded before going back to scrutinizing his notes.

"Is Austria here?"

A brunette haired girl looked up from a violin she was tuning and raised a hand

"Here"

"Austria is here." Sealand murmured, checking her name off of his list.

"Baltica?"

A rather timid looking boy shyly raised his hand and managed to squeak out "I-I'm h-here."

"Lovely. France, get away from Baltica and stop being a pervert." The French girl sullenly pulled her arm away from behind Baltica and began to sulk.

"Thank You. China?"

"I am here, Aru." China replied and raised his hand to acknowledge Sealand before going back to scribbling Chinese characters furiously in notebook.

"Uh-huh. Is Hungary present?"

A boy with light brown hair who had an arm around Austria raised his hand and placed a flower in the violinists hair.

"Is Egypt here? I knew he said something about sandstorms and didn't know if he could make it." Sealand asked the assembly.

"He's here, but he's got a stomach bug. Should be in the meeting soon." Replied Spain who was eating a raw tomato like an apple.

_How can he do that? _He shuddered as he marked off Spain and Egypt as present.

"Alright. Thank you, Spain. Is Australia here?"

"Yup! I brought a friend, too!" The smiling boy held up a rather grumpy looking Koala bear that proceeded to turn around and attempt to bite him.

"Isn't he adorable? Just a little ball of fluffiness..." He cooed while holding the quite-possibly-rabid animal close to his chest.

"That's nice." Sealand replied to the boy nonchalantly while checking off Greece, who had fallen asleep at the table.

A few more countries including Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Poland were called on before Sealand began the meeting.

"I'm glad that we had everyone show up today!" He said with a forced grin. He had half been hoping that everyone would cancel, to avoid the arguments that would probably happen, "It there anything anyone would like to discuss?"

"Yes." England declared and stood up, "France is to close to my country. I suggest the creation of a new country to separate us, or better yet, give me control over France."

"What?!" The furious French woman replied. "Non! I cannot allow this! Baltica agrees with me, yes?" She gave Baltica a beautiful smile that showed all of her teeth.

"Don't bring Baltica into this!" Shouted Russia who, for the first time since he had been called on, looked up from his book.

"I uh, like, agree with Russia." Poland sighed, inspecting his nails.

"You're all idiots!" England seethed.

Sealand rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long day.

It was.

The bickering continued for most of the day until Germany finally gave up on waiting for a chance to speak and yelled at everyone to be quite because he seemed to be the only one here with an actual plan. Sealand perked up a bit. Maybe this would go somewhere.

Everyone actually listened as Germany detailed his plan to explore parts of the world and look for new nations, stopping in places such as the former country of Italy.

"I would then come back here with my findings, and possible allies. Are there any questions?"

Of course there were questions. People arguing about how they should be the ones planning this voyage, how they wanted a part in some of the peace treaties and so on. Finally, after he had had enough of this, Sealand stood up and calmly stated:

"I didn't want to do this, but I technically still am the primary country in charge of funding and exploration. I would like to express my full support of Germany's plan and anyone who says otherwise...can...answer to...uh...Russia. Are we clear?" All that could be heard were the whispers of "yes, sir" and a few gulps.

"Good. We begin planning for this trip immediately."

**Americana**

Running. Americana had always loved to run. She had been doing it since she was born. The thrill of running everywhere in her nation. There were many places she enjoyed galloping through, one of her favorites was a forest filled with enormous trees (Apparently they were called Sequoias and had been the pride and joy of that other guy who used to be the nation who resided here). She could be there. She could also be bounding across a beach under clear blue skies. Heck, she could even be hanging out with Vinland, who was just across the border (well, the faint line that used to stand for a border. There were always these stupid skirmishes going on everywhere between bored groups of her citizens).

She could have been in any of these wonderful places.

So why was she here?

She _hated _the place. It always brought back vivid memories of a past life who had made a desperate last stand here. The memories were like waking nightmares that would leave her heart pounding and palms sweating. So, why was she here?

Even the _humans_ stayed away from this place, saying it was "cursed" or some other taboo like that.

Americana sighed as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at the once grand metropolis, a place called the district of Columbia. She knew that it had been the capital of her predecessor and she had to admit, the guy had had good taste.

The ruins of goliath stone structures made that evident and in the distance, she could see the ruins of what must of been an enormous...white house? She didn't know why, but the term felt familiar to her. This familiarity was why she was here in the first place.

She had been near the area on her way to visit the Tenochtitla

twins, when a strong tug in her gut led her to believe that she should come here. That same gut feeling was pulling her towards the crumbling ruins of the "White House".

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, Americana began to run in the direction of the decaying monument.

Where the hell was that girl? Maya had spent the better part of a day preparing a lunch for the both of them and now she had the gall to be late?! The nerve of some people...

"I'm here!" An all to familiar voice practically screamed, slamming the door open, "Sup 'Maya?"

"Hello Americana. I am feeling ve- What are you wearing?" Americana looked the same for the most part. Same dark skin and hair pulled back in a braid, and clear blue eyes. But, along with sporting her signature deer skin dress with he bow and arrows slung over her shoulder, she also wore what appeared to be a practically ancient jacket with a star sewn on the front, and a pair of spectacles that had one lens missing.

"Oh, these? I found them."

They _really_ needed to have a talk about how it wasn't okay to wear clothes that she had "found".

**The Italian Peninsula**

Italy had a love-hate relationship with pasta.

Love because it was her favorite food and she thought it tasted batter than anything else in the world.

Hate because she was allergic to it and it made her break out in really itchy hives.

This was why she was on the beach when the ship first came.

The cool water was refreshing on her skin and laying in it helped sooth the itching. She felt weightless in the water and loved to dive beneath the waves to see all the life that the ocean supported.

Italy giggled when she saw the swarm of fish moving quickly into shore, but noticed something was wrong when more of the fish began to swim closer to the beach.

Kicking her legs, Italy propelled herself up towards to the surface and gasped when her head broke the water.

"Wha-what is that?" It was a ship, but bigger than any she had ever seen. It flew a strange flag and was lowering it's anchor on _her_ beach.

Wondering what they were doing, she mulled over the possibilities and could only come up with one plausible answer: They were trying to invade _her_ country.

So Italy swam back to the beach, raised her arms, and in the loudest voice she could, shouted:

"Hey! Invaders! Don't come any closer! We surrenderrrrr!"

**I know I'm mean, making Italy allergic to pasta. Don't kill me. Also, the technology is kind of...not good right now? I don't know how to say it. That's why they're using ships. I'm also sorry if you didn't see your favorite character in this chapter, I'll try to fit them all in, this was kind of just introducing the characters that will be seen a lot. **

**Please review if you liked it and hope for an update!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Wow! A wild update appeared! **

**^that joke has probably been used before. Sorry.**

**I'm really happy with the response that the first chapter received and would like to thank the awesome people who followed and/or favorited, especially: Marshal Thompson and AnimeLover in heaven for reviewing. So if you review, your name vill also be going on ze list! (The first person who can name that reference will get a prize...which I will tell you at the end of the chapter.) **

**Also, I won't be doing accents. I find that gets a little annoying.**

**A desperate cry for help: This is un-beta'd. If you know anyone who would beta it or if you would do it yourself, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Really, I don't!**

"Listen, Americana, I know you think that the glasses and the jacket are...cool, but it's really not in good taste to wear clothes you just "found", as you so put it." Maya sighed, pinching her nose in a futile attempt to ward off the headache that was probably going to come soon.

"I didn't "just find" them they're mine! Or they used to be mine! You know what I mean?" Americana enthusiastically corrected Maya.

"No, I have no idea what you mean."

Americana turned her head left and right, as if looking for people who might be listening in on their conversation before whispering:

"You know, the _other guy? _The one who used to run things before I came around?" Americana then splayed her hands and whispered excitedly, "_America!"_

Maya sat up a bit straighter on the woven mat she was sitting on. This was new. Americana, Vinland, and Maya's brother, Azteca, were the only personified nations they knew of. Vinland was in possession of a few practically ancient documents that talked about other nations and how there had been a great war. That was all they knew about who (or what) they were. If Americana had discovered items that had belonged to the previous nation that resided in her territory, it might give them more information on what had happened and if there were others like them.

"Tell me, where did you find these items?" Maya asked, desperate for an answer.

"I can do better than tell you. I can show you." Then, with that stupid cocky grin that somehow managed to match the jacket and glasses perfectly, Americana pulled Maya away from where she had been sitting and raced out the door with her in tow.

**-line break-**

Germany's day had been going pretty well.

That is, until they reached their first destination.

The ship (which had been named the HMS Wy on Sealand's insistence) was equipped with everything they might need for the voyage, drinking water, food, maps, and...something else.

Before he had left, Sealand had pulled Germany aside and handed him a journal, said it was very important and had belonged to the previous Germany. He also said that the old Germany had been quite good friends with the nations of Italy and Japan, whose whereabouts were unknown and nobody was certain if they existed.

From what he had read of the journal so far, Italy seemed to be a bit of a, well, to put it simply, _wimp _and he had no idea why the former Germany was friends with him. Before they had made it to the Italian Peninsula he had two things on his mind.

One: Was there a new incarnation of Italy?

Two: Did they (whomever they were) get a bit more...tough?

Judging by the fact that there was a teenage girl wearing nothing but a towel jumping up and down on the beach waving a white flag, he guessed that the answer to question number two was a "no".

"Should we lay anchor, sir?" The ships Captain Bauer asked him.

Germany sighed before answering, "Yes. It's better to do it now. I don't think the Italians will attempt to shoot us down anyways."

**-line break-**

Oh god.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO!

They were rowing to shore. They were going to kill her and pillage her land and enslave her people and-

_calm down_ she told herself mentally. They might just be humble explorers. Yeah, that's it. Humble explorers.

So, Italy sat down on the beach and waited for the rowing men to get to shore.

**-line break-**

Vinland lay on his back, looking up at the stars.

"Aren't they pretty tonight, Kuma?" Vinland asked, petting the large Polar Bear laying beside him, which nuzzled him affectionately.

Kumajiro had been Vinland's constant companion since he was born. From what he had gathered, Kuma was very old and had belonged to Canada, who had resided in this land before him.

Kuma had also been the one to show him the documents that He, Americana, Azteca, and Maya held so dear. The items included: A letter between between two people named Matthew and Alfred, something called the "Declaration of Indep-" (the rest was smudged out), and a document with the names America, Mexico, Canada, and a whole slew of other countries they had never heard of at the bottom declaring an alliance in the war against three nations called "Korea", "Japan, and "China".

Kuma and Vinland lay on the hill contentedly. Vinland was just beginning to fall asleep when he felt Kumanjiro's muscles tense and ears perk up.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily before sighing after he heard what Kuma's sensitive ears had picked up before him.

"Come _on_, Maya! Gosh! You're such a slow runner!" Americana practically screamed, interrupting the content silence.

"Yeah" -gasp- "Well, most people don't run thousands of miles for fun in a single day." Maya said while gasping for air.

"Hey! It was two days! And we rode on a horse for half of it."

"Whatever." Vinland could her Maya grumbling, "That tribe down there said that Vinland was just up here."

Vinland stood up and stretched his legs before nodding towards Maya and his sister (who was wearing a jacket that smelled a bit funny and a pair of broken glasses),

"What brings you here?"

Maya actually smiled when she replied:

"You'll never guess what 'Mericana found."

**-line break-**

When Germany and the small portion of his crew docked their sailboat on land, he was surprised to see the girl from earlier who had been jumping around madly calmly walk towards him.

He also noticed red welts on her arms and legs, most likely from an allergic reaction.

The girl gave a huge smile when he approached her and held out his hand.

"Guten Tag. I am Germany."

In response the girl hugged him tightly, seemingly oblivious to the fact she was wearing nothing but a towel around her body and practically shouted in his ear:

"Ciao! I'm Italia!"

** Awesome! You stayed around for this long!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like updating.**

**An important note: I always had this headcanon that nations could understand each other no matter what language they were speaking, so that's why they understand each other.**

**Okay, so in the authors note at the beginning of the page I mentioned that the person who could tell me what television program the phrase "Your name Vill also be going on ze list!" is from would get a prize (Don't get to excited. It's not that great).**

**If you are the first person to answer correctly, you can do one of two things:**

**Pick any pairing you want (even yaoi! I might genderbend a character, but any pairing!) and I will put it in the story.**

**OR**

**Create an OC (that you can put in a relationship with any character, as long a they're not a total sue) and they will get a part in the fic.**

**Even if you don't win (I doubt anyone will actually enter), please leave me pairing ideas or oc's. I can't promise you that I'll put them in, but I'll consider it.**

**Thats all, folks!**


End file.
